


Sherlock's Gnomes

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, creative messaging, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock left, he took something of Molly's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Gnomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



"Thanks, Molly. I...guess we won't really be needing these now."

"I'm sorry, John."

"I know. It wasn't your fault."

"......."

"It wasn't. You've lost a friend, too."

"I know, it's... It's been such a crappy week."

"Yes that's one way of putting it."

"And on top of it all, my gnome has gone."

"Your.. what?"

"Someone stole my garden gnome."

"What, like... the Garden Gnome Liberation Front? Someone liberated your gnome?"

"It looks that way."

"Ahaha! Well, that's... That's... different."

"I named it after Sherlock and now it's gone too."

"Oh, that's... crap. That's really awful. I'm sorry to hear that, Molly. I'm sure it'll be alright though, gnomes are pretty tough, yeah?"

"I hope so. It's more vulnerable than it looks."

* * * *

"Molly?"

"My gnome sent me a picture. It's sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh my god! You've got a travelling gnome? Ahahaha!"

"Yes, I had to come over and show you. Look."

"Oh my god, that's hilarious! I've heard of that happening, people stealing gnomes and taking them on trips but..."

"Yes, I've heard of that as well."

"And then it happens to you! God, that's funny. But you named it Sherlock, right? God, I hope it's not some kind of threat against you."

"Oh... Um, well, surely it isn't."

* * * *

"Hello, Molly, what brings you by?"

"My gnome's turned up again. It's in the desert. Somewhere Middle Eastern, I think, looking at the clothes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, look."

"Oh, I see."

"What do you think? Afghanistan, maybe? Or Iraq?"

"Maybe, or Iran, possibly. I really couldn't say."

* * * *

"My gnome is calling itself Sigerson."

"Ahahahaha!! Oh god, Molly..! Where is it this time?"

"Somewhere in Norway. It sent me a video of it 'exploring' a whirlpool. Look at this."

"Oh my god!! That's actually pretty cool."

"Now it's all scratched up."

"At least they fished it out again."

"Poor Sherlock Gnome. I mean, Sigerson."

* * * *

"Hi, John!"

"Molly, hello! Heard from your gnome again?"

"Yes! Look at this, it's in Tibet!!"

"Oh my god!! Is that..? Holy smokes, Molly, your gnome has an audience with one of the high lamas!"

"I know! I wonder what it's doing there?"

"No idea but it's rocking that saffron sheet, haha."

* * * *

"Good morning, John."

"Morning, Molly. What's up?"

"Got another postcard from my gnome. It's in Somalia."

"Good lord!! Why did these people liberate your gnome only to take it into terrorist zones?"

"Maybe they like pirates?"

"Or danger, probably. Well if you want dangerous pirates, Somalia's definitely your one-stop shopping zone. Before he died, Sherlock was pretty certain some of them were mixed up with Moriarty."

"Um, yes."

* * * *

"John?"

"Molly, hi! How are you?"

"Um, I.. need to talk with you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, come in. What's going on?"

"Um.. well... um.. John, um... Sherlock's coming home."

"Your gnome? Hey that's great!"

"Y-yesss... and no."

"What's that mean?"

"The gnome. I know who took it. I've known all along."

"Who?"

"...."

"Molly, don't look so scared, I won't bite you."

"Nnnno, but.. you will be upset."

"Why?"

"I... I helped Sherlock fake his death..."

".......you...."

"He had to because of Moriarty, look I'm sure he'll explain it all, please John, **please** listen to him, **please** hear him out, it was terrible to have to do this..."

"Sherlock..."

"And then he had to leave to hunt down Jim's people and he took my garden gnome with him as a way to let me know he was still alright and we agreed I should show you the pictures and feed you hints so you would know but you were hurting so much you never understood what I was trying to tell you..."

".....Sherlock's alive."

"...yes."

"And he's... coming home..."

"Soon. Yes."

"And he's bringing your gnome."

"Yes."

"Your gnome which Sherlock strapped cameras to and sent through whirlpools and over waterfalls and into tornadoes."

"And got chewed on by a bear and accidentally swallowed by a shark."

"And then had to be cut out. That was fascinating in a morbidly horrifying way. Damn, that should have been a dead giveaway that it was Sherlock."

"It made you laugh."

"I should have known then, too -- Sherlock's crazy ideas have always made me laugh."


End file.
